Ethereal Osmodite 1
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Kevin has a sister just a year younger than him who just turned 16 and has awakened her powers. Kevin knows that Kelly needs training so he calls up the Tennysons who actually come. After teaming up to save Gwen's brother Ken from an Ethereal looking to take Kelly away. Kelly, Kevin, Ben and Gwen are shot into an Alternate past and must learn everything from the start as children.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin E. Levin sighed and looked in the passenger seat of his car. Sure enough she was still there as silent as the dead staring out his window. His half sister and sure enough she had Alien powers too. She'd just started showing them and Kevin's mother had ended up a little freaked his step-dad had been the one to request that he train her. He really didn't even know her. They had lived together in the same house for about a year now but they hadn't really talked. He hadn't noticed that she was exhibiting powers and was kicking himself for it. He sped along eyes back on the road.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked glancing at her older brother.

"The Tennysons." Kevin replied, "If anyone can help you it's them." he cursed himself as she stared into her lap. "I mean I'll still help you too but they have alien blood in them too and can seriously help out."

"Alien?" Kelly wondered. "Is that what I am?"

"What we are." Kevin corrected. "and no we just have alien blood in us. Probably either dormant in our fathers or from mom since we both got powers. Normally how it works." He shrugged. "Gwen, my girl, she's an Anodite because of her grandmother but no one else in the family got Anodite powers not even Ben. Don't worry we'll be in safe hands."

Kelly nodded and tucked black hair behind her ear. Her black hair reached her shoulders. She had dark eyes to match Kevin's. But she was built softer. She was tall like her brother and thin very thin. She'd been doing modeling since she was small and was actually very popular. Though she was quiet, sometimes introvert, and had little to no self-confidence. In other words she was almost the complete opposite of her brother. Kelly wore a black spaghetti strap belly shirt that was tight and emphasized her rather small chest and a black mini skirt, with black shorts underneath, she wore black boots, and black leather fingerless gloves.

They pulled in to a Mr. Smoothie and parked. They both got out no one was here. Which was odd seeing it was a Saturday afternoon. Kevin looked at his watch as he lead her to the building and ordered for them and then cursed himself as he paid he didn't know what kind of smoothie his little sister liked. But she took it thanked him and they sat down.

"The Tennysons will meet us here." Kevin said, looking at his watch again.

It wasn't long before a black sports car with green stripes pulled out and Ben and Gwen Tennyson got out. They ordered drinks, paid and came and sat with them.

"Okay, Kevin what's all this about?" Gwen asked. "Oh, hello I'm..."

"Gwen Tennyson." Kelly said softly. "Your big brothers girlfriend."

Gwen glared at Kevin who smirked at her.

"I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said, staring at Kelly in awe. He reached out his hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you..."

"This is my half sister Kelly Levin." Kevin said, hitting Ben's hand away from her. He took a drink of his smoothie. "She's got powers and my step-dad wants me to teach her to control them. Naturally I thought of you two."

He flashed Gwen another smile.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Ben wondered, watching Kelly drink her smoothie. He noted that she wouldn't look at them.

" I can see screens. The Power itself is called Gamer." Kelly said in a soft voice as she stood up. She pulled a card out of nowhere. They all saw a glowing blue sword on it. She sent a blue spark of mana into the card and was holding the sword in her hand. "Three days ago, on 15th birthday I woke with this Gamer power. I had two cards in the inventory. This sword and a spell card called Heal. " The sword was surrounded in blue mana and was sparking with it at times. "there was no explanation. Kevin and dad got hurt working on Kevin's car and without thinking I used the Heal card to heal them. Mama and daddy probably hate me now."

"They don't hate me and I've got powers." Kevin replied. "Besides, if you hadn't stepped in I could have lost my finger back there."

It was his way of trying to comfort her. He knew it probably wasn't working.

"First time I've seen this sword though." Kevin said, "Looks cool. I've never heard of a race with powers like this." He looked at the Tennysons. "You?"

"No." Ben and Gwen replied, shaking their heads. "Lets, call grandpa."

* * *

Kevin's mind was reeling as he hesitantly set his hand on his sister's shoulder. She looked up at him with guarded eyes. He hated that she thought she had to hide her emotions from him.

"Ethereal." Ben said, frowning as he drank his smoothie. "but if you two are full siblings then why isn't Kelly showing an Osmosian power as well? The dad you mentioned is/was an Osmosian wasn't he?"

"Yeah." Kevin nodded, "Never met him but mom told me he was and I don't know." He frowned.

"What I'm concerned with was the fact that your mother must have a latent Ethereal gene in her." Gwen said, sitting back in her chair. "how else could Kelly have gotten her powers? She could be full Ethereal of course but then why isn't she registered?"

"Grandpa Max did say that Ethereals are an endangered species as far as we know." Ben reminded her.

"Max also said, that Kelly is in trouble now that her powers have awaken." Kevin cut in. "She's not safe without proper training but how do we train an Ethereal."

"I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble." Kelly mumbled.

"You're not!" Kevin stated firmly. "Don't ever say that, Kelly, you're no trouble."

Gwen and Ben were both shocked by Kevin's attitude toward his sister and in general this wasn't the Kevin they knew. But they both liked this Kevin much better.

"I say we go ask your mom." Ben said, standing. "Gwen and I will follow you in my car."

Kevin nodded to Ben.

* * *

When they arrived Mrs. Levin and Harvey Hackett were arguing.

"Go stand with Ben and Gwen." Kevin ordered as they all got out of the car. Kelly fled to Ben's side and clung to his arm. Making Ben blush Kelly was blushing too. Ben readied his Omnitrix in case he needed to protect her. He absently noticed that they were the same height. Gwen's hands were almost glowing in Mana. They all watched Kevin touch his green car and his body change to match the metal. "I'm goin to say this once, Harvey." Kevin stated walking towards them. "Step away from my mother or get hurt."

"Kevin." Mrs. Levin said, eyes shaking. Her eyes landed on Kelly as she moved away from Harvey. "Don't hurt him, I don't want you to end up in jail."

Kevin scoffed. His eyes on Harvey.

"Once chance to explain what's going on. I saw you hit my mom." Kevin growled. "Have you been hittin my sister too? That why she acts like she does?"

Mrs. Levin started. She hadn't known that but the way Kelly refused to look at them and stayed close to those two teens Kelly was with. She was furiious.

"This has nothing to do with you son." Harvey said, as calmly as he could. "Just calm down."

"I'm not your son." Kevin snapped. "and you hit my mother and sister. It has everything to do with me."

"Kevin, don't loose control." Gwen called. "I'd hate to have to take you down when you've been so good today."

Kevin tossed her a nod as she moved Mrs. Levin over to Ben. He took a few calming breathes.

"You'd better leave." Kevin said, to Harvey, as he made his body return to normal. "Leave now and don't come back. "

"Son." Harvey tried.

"Leave!" Kevin yelled.

Harvey left and everyone relaxed. Ben lowered his arm with Omnitrix and relaxed. It was clear to him that she was shocked that her warning had gotten through to Kevin and he'd actually calmed down. Kevin walked over to them and sighed.

"I shouldn't have used my powers." He sighed to his mother. "But he pissed me off. "

"It's okay, dear." Mrs. Levin said with a smile and hugged him. " Thank you so much. Now you and your friends come inside. You must be Gwen and Ben Tennyson. Kevin's told me all about you."

To say that Ben and Gwen were shocked was an understatement. But Gwen enjoyed seeing Kevin blush.

* * *

Kevin, Kelly, Ben and Gwen sat sipping soda in the living room with Mrs. Levin.

"Yes." Mrs. Levin sighed. "You and Kelly are full siblings." Kevin smirked and messed up his sisters hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you two sooner..."

Gwen's phone began ringing.

"Excuse me." She picked it up and Max's voice came screaming out of it.

 _"An Alien is attacking Ken!"_ Max yelled. _"We're deploying a Plumber unit but you four are much closer!"_

"Three, old man!" Kevin snapped, "I'll help out because Gwen and Ben are doing me a solid helping me train Kelly but she's not getting involved in this."

 _"That's fine just move!"_ Max replied.

"Excuse us ." Gwen said, getting up. "My brother needs our help."

Mrs. Levin smiled at them.

"All of you please be careful."

Kelly followed Kevin into his car. Kevin let out a sigh of defeat and threw the car into gear speeding off after Ben's car.

"I wanna help." Kelly mumbled, "I want to be strong like you, Kev."

"I aint strong." Kevin replied. "I'm scared to use my powers." Kelly looked at him with wide eyes. "I could loose control and go insane at any moment using them so I have to be really careful. But I get so angry sometimes that I forget. If Gwen hadn't stopped me today I might have done something I would have regretted."

Kelly sat thinking for a minute then wished that there was some way that she could help her brother control his powers. That's all she wanted right now was a way to help.

 **You can form a Party.**

 **Say form Party, name it, Invite people.**

 **Quick, Simple, Easy.**

"My power responded to my thought." Kelly gasped. "Okay, form Party." Kevin glanced at her. "What should I name it?"

"Ethereal Osmodite 1." Kevin supplied. Kelly shot him a frown. "Ethereal for you. Osmosian for me. Anodite for Gwen, and 1 for Tennyson he's always wearin that 1 on his shirt."

Kelly blinked that made since and she had planned on adding the other two if they were to work together.

"Name: Ethereal Osmodite 1." She nodded and pressed yes to accept the name. "Invite Kevin E. Levin. Invite Ben Tennyson. Invite Gwen Tennyson."

Kelly almost regretted her decision when both Kevin and Ben almost lost control of their cars. Both quickly got them back under control.

"I say yes?" Kevin asked and Kelly nodded. He pressed yes.

 **Kevin E. Levin has joined your team**

 **Ben Tennyson has joined your team**

 **Gwen Tennyson has joined your team**

They sped into a park and quickly parked and then were running.

"Who named this party?" Gwen wondered as they ran toward the noise and chaos.

"I did." Kevin replied. "Shoulda powered up first."

They had stopped dead at the sight of a human looking man with red streaks in his hair and a destroyed stage in the middle of the park. Gwen through her hands out and an older teen with red hair flew towards them surrounded in purple light. The man landed safely but looked at her in shock.

"Now is not the time to explain, Ken." Gwen said. "Ben."

Ben nodded, and activated the Omnitrix.

"That's an Ethereal." Kelly cried giving Kevin a metal chair she'd found. Kevin absorbed the metal and changed to copy it. "I summon...SWORD!" She tossed her card and caught her sword.

"HEATBLAST!"

Ben had transformed.

"Okay." Gwen nodded. "Everyone's ready?"

"LOOK OUT!" Ken yelled.

A shield shot up around the five of them in a fraction of second as bolts of electricity rained down of them. Gwen's hands were up.

"So red hair doesn't equal fire?" Ben asked, "I was betting it did that's why I went with Heatblast."

"Oddly that logic made sense, Tennyson." Kevin sighed. "Any idea how those cards of yours work?"

"He didn't use one!" Kelly cried.

"I don't need to." The man laughed as Gwen's shield crumbled and yet he quit attacking. "I'm a fully trained Ethereal you on the other hand are not, Princess."

"Princess?" Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Kelly asked.

"Yes, the only remaining heir to the Ethereal thrown and I have come to collect her."

"Over my dead body!" Kevin yelled, "I'm not letting you lay a hand on my sister!"

"You hardly stand a chance." The Ethereal laughed. Firing of a ray of electricity right at Gwen.

Kevin moved in front of her and absorbed it with a flinch. Kelly's eyes got big. He was scared to do that yet he would for Gwen. He must love her as much as he'd said he did.

Heatblast released a Flamethrower attack at the man. Gwen began firing diskes of mana at the man.

The attack came to Kelly as clear as day as she slashed her sword.

 _"BLADES OF LIFE!"_

She screamed. Blades of golden energy shot out of her sword as she slashed and combined with the other attacks. There was a loud explosion.

 _"HEAL: KEVIN!"_

The blades hit and energy life energy flew from the man into Kevin whose armor was failing and he was bleeding. That was a backlash of energy and everything went black.


	2. Kindergarten

**Hey, so this Chapter is going to have a lot of talking. Mainly Ben explaining the Game system as he knows it. I had Ben do this because he's the only one I can think of who would have played games growing up don't you think? Kevin, Gwen and Kelly don't strike me as the type. Unless it's like a Strategy game or something like that. Well Enjoy.**

* * *

When Kelly woke up she was in a room that looked exactly like the one she'd had when she was a little kid. One of her screens was in front of her.

 **Blades of Life- 1**

She blinked at it so she'd gotten a skill using it for it for the first time this Game Power was confusing her. She got up and went for the mirror in the corner of her room the moment she saw herself she screamed. She was a small little girl with black hair hanging to her chin with no bangs. She was wearing black sleeping shorts and a black tanktop.

Her door burst open and Kevin came running to her.

"What's wrong?" he declared. She pointed to the mirror and he looked his jaw dropped he was a mini version of himself too. "What's up I look 6."

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Mrs. Levin came into the room with a smile on her face. Devin Levin followed.

"She stubbed her toe, mom." Kevin said, instantly, hugging her. "I've got her. It don't look broke."

Mrs. Levin smiled at them.

"Okay, then, get ready for Kindergarten you two." She said, "Do you want help?"

"We can do it." Kevin insisted though it sounded a bit whiney.

Devin messed up Kevin's hair.

"That's my boy always looking after his little sister. Good job, Kev."

Kevin blushed a bit he'd never had anyone praise him like that before it felt nice. Their parents left.

"Did my power do this?" Kelly asked.

"No idea." Kevin frowned. "But we'd better go along with this for now. I'll go get dressed you do the same."

Kelly nodded as Kevin left her room shutting the door all but a little so she could get out seeing as she couldn't reach the doorknob because she was too small. If Kevin was 6 that made her 5 so how was he going to Kindergarten and not first grade. That didn't make sense to her. She got on a pair of black panties and black jean shorts then looked through what else she had to wear. She found a black spaghetti strap shirt, black socks, black tennis shoes, a black cloth scarf for around her neck and black leather fingerless gloves. She put all of it on.

 **This will be your default outfit you may add to it as the story progresses.**

 _'Weird.'_ Kelly thought to herself.

She went for the door and let herself out only to see Kevin standing against the fall wall waiting for her. He had blue jeans, a black short sleeve shirt, and sneakers.

"Not fair you get to dress the same and I gotta dress like this." she accused.

"Boys have it easier when it comes to clothes." Kevin shrugged.

Together they went downstairs and got breakfast. Then they were both given a black pack and taken to school by two obviously loving parents.

When they arrived they were checked in and were glad to see Ben and Gwen were in the same class. Hand and hand they ran over to them.

Ben was wearing green overalls with a 1 on the front and a light green long sleeve shirt under it. His sneakers were light green as well.

Gwen wore a pink short sleeve dress. The collar was yellow as was the skirt of the dress. She wore white leggings with pink shoes.

"Hi." Kevin said, looking over Gwen. "You look cute."

Gwen glared at him as they put their backpacks in cubbies. Ben grinned at Kelly.

"You're cute." he declared and Kevin's fist for his trouble.

"KEVIN!" Devin scolded walking over.

"I'm okay." Ben told Sandra and Carl Tennyson his parents.

"He said, Kelly was cute!" Kevin told Devin. "He stays away from my sister!"

Devin chuckled and messed up Kevin's hair.

"He was just being nice, Kevin." Devin said, softly.

"So you can call my cousin cute but I can't call your sister cute?" Ben argued getting up he didn't even have a bruise. "That's not fair."

"Yes it is!" Kevin argued.

Gwen sighed and let Kelly cling to her arm while patting her shoulder.

"Boys are idiots."

Kelly nodded in agreement earning a few laughs from the adults around them.

Finally, so as to not to raise confusion Gwen did introductions.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson and this idiot is my cousin Ben Tennyson." Gwen told Kelly.

"I'm Kelly Levin and that's my big brother Kevin Levin." Kelly said, in a shy voice.

Kevin and Ben exchanged hi's and they all went to sit at the same table. Ben with Kelly on one side and Kevin with Gwen on the other.

"Looks like they're friends already." Carl laughed.

"yes, it does." Devin nodded with a smile. A beeping came from his pocket and he turned pulling out a Plumbers badge. He cursed under his breath and pushed it back into his pocket but the Tennysons and Mrs. Levin saw. "Kevin, Kelly Daddy has to go to work now you two be good." He kissed both on top of their heads. Then kissed his wife's cheek when they reached the parking lot a van was waiting for him. "I'll be home for dinner."

"What do you do?" Gwen's father Frank asked.

"I'm a Plumber." Devin said, "I actually work with your father Max Tennyson."

Frank frowned hard his wife, Natalie, squeezed his arm.

* * *

"I was told this was my default outfit." Gwen said, when the parents were around them anymore. "I am not happy."

"You?" Ben scoffed. "Look what I'm wearing." he motioned to his clothes. "What was I thinking dressing like this?"

Kelly giggled and Ben grinned at her.

"Did none of you notice my dad's Plumber badge going off?" Kevin hissed.

"We noticed." Ben said, suddenly serious. "But what can we do? We don't even know if we have our powers. I mean have the Omnitrix." He showed them the watch on his left wrist it looked the same small, square and white. "But it's locked into Heatblast only."

"Say Skills." Kelly instructed.

"Skills." They chorused.

"Okay, So I can only use Heatblast." Ben muttered to himself. "and only Fireball. I can't fly or anything."

"I have Mana Ball that's it." Gwen informed and looked pissed.

"I can still absorb energy and metals." Kevin said, "Though it says I have an attack called Energy Burst. I didn't know I could use energy as a weapon." He frowned. "I'm not sure I want to."

"You have access to my powers." Kelly cried in a small whisper. "Say Inventory." They did sure enough it worked. "Okay, Status." They did and again it worked. "I don't believe it. So when I create a team whoever I ask to join that team gets access to my Gamer Power. Do you have cards?"

They shook their heads.

"That must be unique to me then." She hummed in thought. "So we have our powers but at really weak stages which is nothing new for me but for you guys..."

"We're starting over." Ben finished. "But at least this should give us a chance to learn to control our powers better right?'

"I agree." Gwen nodded. " It would appear that this Gamer System uses a numerical system from 1 being weakest to probably 100 being the strongest. "

"So when we reach level 100 in any skill we max it out?" Kevin asked. "And Master it making it as powerful as it can get." he looked over his status screen. "Looks like everything starts at 5. It's killing me."

"Yeah, I know." Gwen huffed. "5 INT and 5 WIS."

"See, Kelly it's rather simple." Ben said, showing her his green screen. "STR is Strength how strong you are. This determines how much damage you do in hand to hand combat, or with weapons and stuff it also determines how much you can lift." Kevin and Gwen blinked at him and Kelly nodded. "DEX is Dexterity. This is how fast and flexible you are. VIT is Vitality. This determines how much HP you get, how many hits you can take stuff like that. If you train it hard enough you can boosts that raise your HP or Health Points. INT is Intelligence this determines how smart you are of course but it also determines how much MP or Mana Points you have get this high enough and you can get massive boosts in Mana. WIS is Wisdom and this is your ability to think things through and make good decisions this also effects how fast you can recover your mana the higher it is the faster you recover your mana. LUK is Luck and this determines everything in a game setting from stubbing your toe when you get out of bed in the morning to the awesome drops you get from defeating an enemy . These are your six base sats."

"Oh, I see." Kelly said nodding. "But how do I know which to raise?"

"Well, that all depends on what type of character you want to be." Ben said, thinking hard with a frown. "For Gwen with her Anodite powers she should probably invest her points in to INT and WIS because she's going to need a lot of mana and to recover mana quickly. Kevin, is kind of like a fighter type so he'll need to put his points into STR, VIT and DEX. For me it's a toss up really." Ben frowned harder. "I would need to find out if I have different stats as each of my Aliens if so then I have no idea what invest in stat wise. Your attacks use Mana too right?"

"Er...yes, Blades of Life and Healing use mana but to wield my sword I would need STR..."

"It gets confusing." Ben agreed.

"Now there are ways to gain stat points without just leveling up." Ben told his friends and cousin. "For STR, VIT, and DEX you can work out like running, or taking Karate and stuff like that." They nodded. "For INT...in games you have to read books to raise this but I bet if we read books, and study hard we can get it up here in real life. For WIS like I said, think a lot, work out hard problems, make good decisions and as for LUK there is actually no clear way of leveling that up in any game well, not that I know of. It's all up to chance."

"thank you, Ben that was informative." Gwen said, "You're time playing games really pays off here."

Ben grinned.

"But, back to the issue at hand." Kelly said, "Daddy got called away on Plumber business."

The others were silent.

"I guess we wait." Ben decided. "Yeah, we got through school, boring as it's going to be, and wait to see if the trouble comes to us. If it does we reveal our powers if not we sit on them for now."

The others agreed that this was the best option. So they spent the day doing what normal Kindergarten students do. Terrorizing their teachers, making messes, running around, and still managing to learn.


	3. Our first fight is aa Slime Alien

**Okay I made a mistake here.**

 **Kevin is actually 17 to Ben and Gwen's 16 making Kelly 16 as well I will continue with this and try to go back and fix previous chapters. My** bad.

* * *

Kelly, Kevin, Ben and Gwen were waiting on the sidewalk after school for their parents to pick them up. When suddenly a Plumber van came skidding to a stop in the parking lot. Carl, Sandra, Natalie, Frank and Mrs. Levin had just arrived on the sidewalk with the kids. Devin and Max got out. Sure enough a huge Slime monster came into view. They began firing their guns at it.

"It's not working!" Devin called, "It's absorbing the hits!"

"I called for backup!" Max called back.

"Mucus Monster." Ben said, pointing. That got the adults attention.

"Kevin, take your sister inside!" Devin yelled, "NOW!"

Kevin grabbed Kelly's hand set to do what he was told only to trip over because a baby slime had his foot.

"Baby mucus!" He cried. He grabbed the nearby street lamp and became the same metal as it. "Oops."

"KEVIN!" Kelly cried.

"Sorry, it just happened." Kevin said, sheepishly. He grabbed the baby slim and ripped it apart. It burst into light and vanished leaving behind a jar of slime. He put it in his Inventory ignoring the shocked adults. "Look, there's tons of them. "

Sure enough he was right.

"They probably wont stop coming until the big one is defeated." Frank said, grudgingly. He looked at his father and Devin it was clear that they were having problems.

"Then we better help." Ben said.

"Ben?" Sandra asked.

"Just watch." He dialed into Heatblast and hit his watch. He transformed. "HEATBLAST!"

"Well, if we have to." Gwen sighed. " _Mana Ball!"_

She threw a purple ball of Mana at a slime and it exploded.

"This should be easy." Gwen said, "Your turn, Kelly."

Kelly nodded and pulled out her sword card.

"I Summon..." She filled it with Mana and threw it up. "Sword!"

She caught the sword and slashed a slime that was heading for her. She picked up the jar and put into her inventory.

"Okay, everyone's ready." Heatblast said, "Lets defend our parents."

The other three nodded and the four of them went to work much to their parents shock.

* * *

"I said take her inside not let her fight Aliens!" Devin yelled dodging a glob of slime thrown his way and shooting back but the scolding was ruined by the smile on his face. "Wait..." he watched his son shoot a burst of energy at a slime killing it. "MAX, I have an idea!" he threw his gun to max and ran to the light post. He grabbed it and began absorbing the power. His body was soon crackling with energy. He held his other hand out and fired it at the slime.

"DADDY/DAD NO!" Kelly and Kevin yelled.

"Kelly, Blades now!" Gwen yelled, "Fire until you're out of mana if you have to!"

Kelly nodded and fired her blades at the big Slime.

 _"BLADES OF LIFE!"_ she yelled. _"HEAL, DADDY!"_

Everytime her blades hit Life Energy would fly to Devin and heal him. She kept swinging and calling the blades to heal Devin.

 **Blades of Life-2**

 **Sword Mastery-1**

She was too focused to care. The slime finally exploded leaving slime covering everything. Devon hit his knees breathing hard. Kelly, Kevin and Mrs. Levin ran to him. He hugged all three tightly.

"Thank you, Princess." He kissed Kelly's head and she beamed up at him. He kissed Kevin's head and got a glare in return. He chuckled and kissed his wife's lips.

"AH!" They turned to see Ben become himself again surrounded by baby slimes. "GWEN!"

Gwen spun firing Mana Balls and taking them out. Her last one failed.

"I'm outta juice." She cried as more swarmed her and Ben.

"Excuse us." Kevin said, taking Kelly's hand. "They need our help."

Devin laughed and let his kids run to help their friends. When all was said and done the four kids were halfway to a level up and each had about 50 slime jars and all were tired.

"Well, this was unexpected." Max sighed looking at the four of them. He rubbed his chin. "Gwen is obviously an Anodite." Frank and Natalie were obviously not pleased. "Kevin takes after Devin and is an Osmodite but I don't know about Kelly or Ben here."

"I found it." Ben declared, showing them his watch. "It turns me into Heatblast."

"Kelly says that her power calls her an Ethereal." Kevin informed, as Kelly caught her card and put it in her inventory.

"Must be a dormant gene from your side." Devin said, to his wife. "I don't have Ethereal in my blood."

"I don't have to tell you that I don't like this." Frank told his father.

Max sighed pain evident on his face.

"No, son you don't." he said, shaking his head. "But you knew it was possible."

"I didn't." Carl said with a frown. "Ben, where did you find that watch?"

"In the yard in a pod." Ben said, hoping said, pod would be there. "I opened it and this watch a got on my wrist. I didn't know Plumbers fought aliens I thought they just fixed our toilets."

Sandra sighed and picked him up.

"Apparently, your Grandpa Max is a special kind of Plumber, honey."

"Oh. Can I be one too?" Ben asked innocently.

"Yeah!" Kevin said, hitting the sky. "I wanna be a Plumber too just like dad!"

Devin laughed and messed up his sons hair still too weak stand. He was shocked that he was still sane. Suddenly, Kevin's armor failed.

"All done." Kevin said, with a shrug.

"Me too?" Kelly asked, giving her daddy big eyes. "I can be a Plumber too, daddy?"

"Of course you both can." Devin smiled. Mrs. Levin was beaming as she picked up Kelly and hugged her.

"What about you, Gwen?" Natalie asked.

"I'm going to be a lawyer like daddy." Gwen stated, Natalie nodded and Frank looked relieved and somewhat amused. "but, " Both tensed, "I will be a Plumber too because my friends will need me and I need to keep Ben out of trouble." Ben stuck his tongue out at her. "Maybe I can be an Alien Lawyer?"

Max laughed.

"We could use one for Earth." He said, patting her head. "We don't have any if anyone from Earth wants a lawyer in the Plumbers then they have to get one from

* * *

another planet. "

"My last one didn't even speak any Earth languages." Devin scoffed. Then moaned. "We're going to have to report this to HQ."

"What will they do to the children?" Frank demanded pulling Gwen to him.

Devin got up but leaned on the lamp post.

"Nothing they can do." He replied. "These our kids they can't take them away from us and they can't tell us how to raise them. But we will have to help them learn to control their powers."

"The kids will be registered in the Plumbers database that's all." Max replied. "and even then it'll just be that they have abilities and assisted Plumbers. You can relax, Frank the kids are safe."

"Oh, dear, but they look hungry." Mrs. Levin said. "Okay, you two who wants Mr. Smoothie?"

"ME!" Kevin and Kelly cheer.

"ME!" Ben cries trying to get of his mom's arms.

At this Max and Carl chuckle.

"Oh, no you don't, young man, I made a very healthy dinner for you tonight and I will not have you spoiling it with that nasty junk food." Sandra scolds but softly and lovingly.

"I'm tired." Gwen yawns rubbing her eyes and holding her arms up to Frank who picks her up. "I used up all the mana stuff."

"Yes you did." Natalie sighs her worries debating for now. "Lets get you home, Gwendolyn."

* * *

Kevin and Kelly drank there Baby Smoothies while they did their homework at home both were tired and could hear their parents talking in whispers in the kitchen.

"There a perfect 100%." Kevin said, finishing his homework.

"Mine too." Kelly agreed.

They put their homework in their backpacks and Kevin turned on the t.v. as they curled up together on the couch. Both of them were fast asleep when their parents came to check on them. The two parents chuckled to themselves and carried the children upstairs. Devin had a hard time getting up the stairs and keeping focused on his task of putting Kevin to bed. He was having a hard time keeping his mind right now. What he needed was rest he'd known it was dangerous to absorb the energy but he couldn't think of any other way. He remembered his children yelling at him to stop and wondered how they'd known that it was dangerous for him. He shook his head as he laid down in his own bed.

One thing was certain he needed to train Kevin.


	4. Cars Plumber Issue

The rest of that week had been uneventful but that weekend the four kids had a playdate planned at Ben's house and the parents were staying to get to know each other. The four were playing Soccer and had gotten a skill for it, in the front yard when Grandpa Max arrived in the Rust Bucket. He got out and got four boxes and set them on the driveway behind the car. He then walked over picked Ben up and took him to one of the boxes, he did the same for Gwen, and Kelly prompting Kevin to follow and almost kick Grandpa Max for making Kelly scream. The adults came running instantly.

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN!" Kevin bellowed.

Max put Kelly down in front of a box.

"Father?" Carl asked.

"I bought the kids a gift." Max said rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I made her scream."

"Oh, good you got my order too." Devin said, walking to his kids. "Know these are?" all four kids shook their heads. "These are cars for little kids. The Plumber store is selling them to help the keep the kids of Plumbers safe. These cars have built in Plumber technology." He suddenly frowned as he opened a box. "I ordered pre-built cars. These are assembly required."

"Apparently, you and I ran afoul a shipping shortage." Max chuckled. "Assembly Required is all they had. They're supposed to come with instructions."

"Hopefully in English." Frank said, as they all approached. "I guess we could help."

"Not in English." Gwen said, having found the instructions. She of course could read it, as she was sure Max and Devin could, but she knew none of the others could. "Grandpa is there a spell?"

"A Translation spell?" Max asked. Gwen nodded she was actually curious she'd never come across one before. "Hm. I don't know, Gwen let me call your grandma Verdona." He pulled out his cell phone and called her. "Plumber issue can reach anywhere in the Universe." He explained at the looks he was getting. "Verdona, love, our little Gwendolyn is an Anodite and would like to know if there is a Translation spell she can use? Just a simple one that doesn't take too much mana please or her mother will kill me. Gwen had a migraine after using all her mana the other day."

Natalie gave a sharp nod and Gwen giggled though was internally cursing herself for not asking her grandma in her own time line.

"Interpetor." Max said, "and concentrate on what she wants the spell to do. Thank you, love." He listened for a minute then hung up. "She's going to send Gwen a book that will help her learn about and control her powers. An untrained Anodite is very dangerous if they loose control. She says to apologize but she can't get away to come teach Gwen herself at this time."

Frank and Natalie both flinched at that last part but nodded.

"Okay, Gwen." Frank said, gently. "Give it a try. Just do your best."

Gwen nodded. She held her hands over the instructions as Grandpa Max instructed her on how to channel her mana. It took her four times to figure out how much Mana was needed.

 _"Insterpetor."_

Her hands flashed and the instructions slowly turned into English. Everyone clapped for her as she did this three more times. She then fell on her butt.

"I'm fine." She told her parents. "It didn't take too much but I sure am thirsty."

Natalie smiled and left with Mrs. Levin, and Sandra.

While the men, Gwen, Kelly, Ben, and Kevin looked over the instructions.

"What ya doin?" Ken, Gwen's 7 year old brother walked over he'd been watching his sister from the tree and had finally come down. "You got a weird power, Gwen."

Gwen stuck her tongue out and Ken got on his knees between her and Ben.

* * *

Two hours later everyone was ready to give up. Even translated the adults couldn't figure it out.

"No, Kelly don't put that there or you'll cause an explosion!"

They turned to see Ben, Gwen, Kelly, and Kevin standing next to a half done car covered in grease. They had one set of instructions and Ken was holding Kelly's wrist. It had been Kevin who'd yelled.

"I'm sorry." Kelly said, as Ken let her wrist go he too was covered in grease. He didn't understand the instructions but the little kids seemed to.

"You four understand this?" Carl asked shaking the instructions at them.

"No." Kelly and Ken said.

"Yes." Ben, Gwen, and Kevin replied.

"Explain." Max and Devin demanded.

So everyone got a crash course in Plumber technology from kids who shouldn't know anything about it.

"I think I translated wrong." Gwen said, "Since it was my first time but we worked most of it out."

"Whose car is this?" Natalie wondered making the kids take a break, eat a snack, and drink some water.

"Mine." Ben sighed. "I told them we should do Kelly's first but Kevin hit me again so I agreed. I think they want to make sure nothing goes wrong and are going to use me as guinea pig."

"Naw, I'll drive it the first time." Kevin said, "I can make myself armor so that I don't get hurt."

The adults laughed and went to set up patio furniture to watch them. Ken went to get cleaned up he had his guitar lesson soon.

* * *

When the car was finished Kevin did take it for a ride and test it out. Everything worked fine. The kids were congratulated and Ben was promised a Mr. Smoothie. They soon set to work on Kevin's car.

"This would be so much easier if I had Jury Rigg." Ben moaned when they finished. "Six hours and two cars. He could have had this done in no time."

"I miss the little imp too." Kevin sighed shaking his head. "But you know me I love working on cars."

Gwen was sipping a water bottle but nodded.

"I gained a lot of stat points." Kelly told them. "in all categories even LUK. I actually got a lot in LUK it's up to 20 now. If you guys teach me more about this Plumber technology maybe I can get even higher INT and WIS."

"What's yours at right now?" Ben wondered.

"I'm at 20 straight across."

"I've got better than that." Kevin said, "My WIS 40 for remembering everything and my INT is topping out at 29."

"Mine is 40, 40." Gwen said.

"Same here." Ben frowned, shocking Gwen and Kevin. "What?"

They shook their heads.

"I feel stupid." Kelly sighed.

"Hey, don't." Ben said, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her he squeezed her shoulder a bit. "We grew up learning this stuff from age 10 or 11 in Kevin's case on. We've got five years on you. It's not your fault. We'll help you understand."

Kelly gave Ben a smile.

"Thanks, Ben."

Ben blushed but smiled back then got Kevin's foot in face. Kelly giggled as Gwen sighed and shook her head.

* * *

By monday all four cars were built and painted. Ben and Kevin's matched their old cars back in their time while Gwen's was purple like her mana and Kelly's was just black. The parents had agreed to let the kids drive to school themselves as they would be safe in the cars but all four had bought the children safety helmets that they were to wear.

Kelly secured her helmet and buckled her seatbelt. Then put her key in the ignition and turned it on. She wasn't sure she was ready to drive to school and knew Kevin would drive her if she asked. But she backed out of the drive and followed her brother. Suddenly the screen on the dash in the middle began flashing saying there was a call. She answered it.

" _Hey, can you hear me it's Ben?"_

"I can hear you." A picture of Ben appeared then a picture of Gwen and Kevin. "All of us?"

 _"I hope so that's what I was going for."_

 _"Kelly, keep your eyes on the sidewalk."_ Kevin's voice said. _"We're not allowed in the street."_

Kelly quickly corrected her car.

 **Driving-1**

"I just got a driving skill. Are there skills for everything?"

 _"I got a skill for helping my mom do the dishes."_ Gwen scoffed.

So they drove along just talking to each other. This helped keep Kelly calm enough to actually complete the drive to school without any problems. When they arrived they all activated the car alarms and ran towards their classroom.


	5. Escape

During class Ben, Gwen, and Kevin taught Kelly about Plumber technology. Though the four of them did participate in class. Kelly was a quick study but did get confused easily. They didn't blame her it could get confusing especially to someone who wasn't used to Plumbers and Aliens.

After school they went to their cars and stood talking for a bit. Then they drove home.

Kelly felt much more relaxed driving home then she had driving to school. When they got home they parked their cars and went inside. Both parents were home and greeted them with hugs, kisses and snacks.

"I could get used to this place." Kevin yawned, stretching out on the grass after their snack. "I hated how I grew up. I actually always wished I had this."

"Really?" Kelly wondered laying next to him and staring up at the sky. "How did you grow up? I've always been curious where you were."

"I spent some time in a foster home, after I was driven away by Harvey. He said it was for mom's own good." Kevin sighed, "I didn't mean to blow up the house. Anyway you were too little to remember I guess. I ended up on the streets of New York and spent a long time there. Then I did some bad stuff and the Tennyson's got involved Ben became my Rival. Anyway, I ended up in the Null Void which is a space jail. When I got out I went on the straight and narrow and came to find you guys."

Kelly looked at him then nodded.

"You said you were scared to use your energy powers." Kelly finally said, after awhile. "But you used them to protect Gwen."

"and I always will." Kevin said, quietly. "and I'll use them to protect you as well."

* * *

Later that night they woke to loud noises and the sound of fighting. Kelly quickly used her equip screen to get dressed just then Kevin came busting into her room pushing a large gym bag into his inventory.

"Someone's attacking the house." He said, "Pack whatever you think you need. Plumbers are everywhere."

He watched the door while she did this.

 _"Summon!"_ She cried activating her card. _"Sword!"_

Kevin nodded and they ran downstairs. They ran outside to see their mom bleeding in the yard. Kevin touched the car and transformed. Kelly had her heal card out.

 _"HEAL!"_

 **Heal Card-1**

She screamed Heal over and over using all of her mana trying to heal her mom but it was no use.

"I found her!" Someone yelled.

Kelly got to her feet and picked up her sword she put her heal card in her inventory. She stood ready to fight. Kevin had a medal rod he'd gotten from somewhere.

"There's the Princess!"

"Not all of these guys are Ethereal." Kevin said, looking around. "what the heck is going on?"

"They're using the other aliens who are attacking as a distraction." Kelly said, "To get to me."

She knew they didn't stand a chance and she knew Kevin knew it too.

"Get in your car!" Kevin ordered. "Activate the barrier."

They both got in their cars and activated the shields.

 **You can combine the cars into one reinforcing the field.**

A button was flashing on her dash as she put the car in gear and drove as fast as she could out of the drive with Kevin. She answered the call. Gwen, Ben and Kevin.

 _"You heard it combine the cars."_ Gwen said, _" I should be in there in a few seconds."_

 _"Same here."_ Ben said. _"My place was under attack but Plumbers showed up. My mom and dad told me to go fast."_

 _"My parents told me to leave to. Grandma Verdona showed up."_ Gwen reported.

All four cars met they pressed the buttons and the cars became one. Black with Green and purple stripes. Ben was in the Driver's seat with Kevin in the passenger and the girl in the back.

"No fair." Kevin muttered arms across his chest.

"No whining." Gwen told him. "Look the shield is 4x stronger then it was individually. It says it's at full strength now."

"Why are all these Aliens attacking?" Ben wondered. "A random event do to bad LUK?"

"I don't know." Gwen said, holding her spell book to her chest. "But I feel useless."

"So do I." Kevin growled. "If I had my full power and Strength I would tear through these guys."

"I'm sorry."

They looked at Kelly.

"If it wasn't for me then Ken wouldn't have gotten attacked and my power wouldn't have combined with that other Ethereal's power and sent us into this time." Kelly explained. "This is my fault."

"No it isn't and don't say that again." Kevin told her. "This is probably just part of the lesson we're here to learn. To let adults do the fighting and not always take it on ourselves."

"Kevin's right this isn't your fault." Gwen and Ben agreed.

Ben didn't want to drive he wanted to comfort Kelly so Kevin climbed into the Driver's seat and he and Gwen switched places. Ben took Kelly in his arms and she leaned on him burying her head in his shoulder.

The call button flashed and Kevin activated it.

 _"Son, get your sister and friends out of here! Head to the location on the map I sent you!"_ Devin said.

"Dad, Mom's..."

 _"Kelly did a great job healing her according to the Plumber that's helping her now. She'll make it."_

Kevin nodded and the call ended. He put the car in gear as the map appeared.

 **Map of Bellwood obtained.**

"I know that place." Kevin said, as he sped off. "This car can go almost as fast as a real one."

"Lucky us." Gwen sighed, glancing worriedly into the back seat.

He could see Ben whispering things to Kelly but couldn't hear them. She gave a soft smile. It looked like Ben finally found the perfect girl for him. One that would let him protect her.

When the car stopped they were at a maintenance garage. They pulled into to see two men who raised their eyebrows, and approached. Kevin ideled, but rolled down his window.

"We don't work on kids cars." One man said smirking as he crouched down.

"I'm Kevin Levin son of Plumber Devin Levin. That's my sister Kelly." Kevin stated. "These are Ben and Gwen Tennyson grandchildren of Magistrat Max Tennyson. My dad sent us here so let us in the base!"

"Roger that." The man chuckled giving a nod. "I'll open a hanger to take you down."

He stood and touched a button on his watch. The ground in front of one of the gas pumps opened. Kevin rolled his window up and drove on to the platform they were suddenly going down and the ground was closing over their heads.

Kevin turned in his seat like Gwen to check on his sister. He fought the growl in his throat. Ben and Kelly looked comfortable and he could tell Ben was calming her down. He sighed to himself. Yes, Kelly was his sister, and yes he was supposed to protect her but he hadn't seen the Tennyson's for years before he'd called them up to help train Kelly and some part of him still remembered his old rivalry with Ben.

"How is she?" Kevin asked.

Ben met his eyes and smiled.

"Kelly'll be fine she's strong." Ben replied.

Kevin nodded and he and Gwen turned around. They finally reached the bottom and found themselves in a Plumber Garage. Someone was motioning to them. So Kevin drove off of the lift he ignored the guy though and parked next to the Rust Bucket and they got out. Kelly clinging to Ben's arms.

"You're families are this way." The plumber said, "Follow me."

They followed and were soon with the Tennysons minus Max.

Kevin took Kelly who clung to him.

"You got here safe I see." Verdona smiled hugging Ben and Gwen. "How did you find this place?"

"Dad gave us a map on our cars." Kevin explained. "They can become one to make the shield stronger so that's what we did. Dad, told us to come here while he fought." he looked at the Plumber. "Where's our mom?"

"and who are you two?"

Kevin glared.

"We're Kevin and Kelly Levin!" He stated coldly, "The children of Plumber Devin Levin!"

The man checked his badge of information.

"Oh, right the Osmosion and the ..." the Plumber whistled and looked at Kelly. "An Ethereal?"

"Stop staring!" Kevin touched the metal wall his body changing. "Or I'll make you!"

Kevin grunted and hit the floor. Gwen stood holding her book she'd hit him upside the head. He took a few calming breaths.

"I mean..." Kevin said, slowly. "Our mother was hurt and our dad says she was with a Plumber doctor would you _please_ take us to her."

Gwen nodded stiffly. Making the Tennyson's and Kelly sweat drop. Ben was impressed with Gwen's daring.

"Sorry, kid, I can't." The Plumber sighed, "she hasn't arrived yet. These one's came via Anodite Teleportation. The ambulance with your mother is still ten minutes out. I'll call for an update. You just keep a good watch on that sister of yours and stay here with your friends."

Kevin nodded miserably and let his armor fall.

"Sorry." He sighed to Gwen and Kelly.

Gwen and Kelly shook their heads and lead him over to the others.

* * *

Kelly, Ben and even Gwen managed to fall asleep almost as soon as the adrenaline wore off. Kevin however paced making the adults, and the two Plumbers guarding the room tense. They had no idea what they could do to help the boy. His mother had arrived safely but he couldn't see her yet and there was no news from the battle in Bellwood.

Kevin growled to himself as he covered Kelly up then resumed his pacing. Kelly and kicked her blankets off again. He ground his teeth wishing he was still a Plumber. Wishing he was still 17. Wishing he still had his full powers and above all else wishing he could be out there helping.

Ben's Omnitrix began beeping rapidly.

Ben woke with a moan, Gwen and Kelly sat up looking at him and rubbing their eyes. Kevin stopped pacing. All four stared intently at the watch.

"What's wrong with it?" Carl asked.

"Mmmm..." Ben opened the watch.

 **Scanning! Scanning! Scanning! Scanning!**

"Scanning what?" Gwen asked, "Our Plumber guards are human."

"Scanning Kelly." Ben said, crawling out of his pallet on the floor and over to Kelly's. He held it up to her. Sure enough a light came out of it and scanned Kelly as her hair became half blue half black but perfectly blended together to look natural. "Her Ethereal powers musta woken up full blast."

 **Scan complete!**

 **Ethereal has been registered and stored in the Omnitrix.**

 **You can not transform in to this Alien.**

"Who are you calling an Alien?" Kelly demanded. "I'm a human with Alien blood is what my brother says. "

"Technically speaking." Gwen yawned. "You're a half Osmosion, half Ethereal with no human blood at all. You both are. So you are Alien."

 **Scanning! Scanning! Scanning! Scanning!**

"Scanning, Kevin." Ben said moving his watch to Kevin. "Why is it only doing this now? Kevin's had his powers."

"We don't know how that watch works." Kevin shrugged. "never did." He added in a whisper.

Gwen gave him an amused smile. She and Ben knew a lot about the watch now.

 **Scan complete!**

 **Osmosion has been Registered and stored in the Omnitrix.**

 **You cannot transform into this Alien.**

"Why not?!" Ben demanded.

 **Neither scans are fully one race.**

 **Restrictions forbid it.**

Ben's eye twitched.

"Restrictions?" Gwen asked. "I wonder if it's just a restriction on Ethereal? Or is it both?"

 **Scanning! Scanning! Scanning! Scanning!**

Ben got up and went to an amused Verdona. Sure enough he got a scan.

 **Anodite has been Registered and stored in the Omnitrix.**

 **You cannot transform into this Alien.**

"You are annoying me." Ben told his watch and closed it. He got a few chuckles. "You're a full Anodite right Grandma Verdona?"

"Yes, I am." She chuckled. "If you knew who made the watch we could probably find out what these restrictions are."

Ben bite is tongue literally to keep from telling her. He just shrugged and went back to the pallet.

* * *

When the adults were asleep the kids got together and began whispering.

"The Restriction must be my power." Kelly whispered.

"Well that and I only got a 1% scan of each alien." Ben replied.

"So you need 100% to be able to transform into another alien?" Kevin asked.

"I think so." Ben agreed.

"That makes sense in a way." Gwen sighed. "But I still can't believe Kelly's power literally reset the Omnitrix."

They talked a little while longer before falling asleep.

* * *

Max and Devin finally came into the room bright and early looking worse for wear. They were greeted by their families.


	6. About to go to class

"DADDY!" Kelly bawled and ran to him. She hugged his legs giving him worried eyes. Kevin soon joined her. "Daddy, don't use energy."

Devin knelt and hugged his kids. Kelly was almost crying and he could see, even though Kevin was trying to hide it, that Kevin was worried too. How did his kids know about the energy problems? He comforted both of them as best as he could and assured them that he hadn't used anymore of his energy powers in the battle. He knew the battle would have gone a lot better if he had but then he would have completely lost his mind or worse had gotten himself killed then what would have happened to his kids and wife? His wife?!

He stood and stumbled a bit but looked at the guards.

"My wife. Where is my wife? Is she alright?"

The answer was no she was not alright they could barely keep her stable even when Devin informed them that she had a latent Ethereal gene that could possibly be keeping their efforts from helping her.

Kelly climbed up on the bed and took her card out.

"I've got all my mana back so here goes." She said. "HEAL!"

She used the spell over and over again until she was out of mana again.

 **Healing-5**

Kelly shook her head at her daddy.

"Maybe if we could find another Ethereal who knows how to use their powers, dad." Kevin suggested.

"Kevin, Kelly." Devin sighed. "Ethereal's are an endangered species as far the Plumbers know. That means finding one is going to be hard and even if we did there is no saying that we could get them here in time."

Kelly began crying. Kevin looked pissed.

"Well, what about those that attacked Bellwood?" He demanded. "Make them heal, mom!"

"Those are warriors, son." Devin sighed.

"He makes a good point." Max said, cutting in. "Plumbers never send units into a battle zone without a medical unit close at hand. Most races we know follow this logic..."

"So they came with Healers but we didn't round any up." Devin nodded. "Or we did and we don't know it...May I please trouble you to watch my children a bit longer."

"Of course." Carl and Frank said.

Natalie and Sandra were already trying to calm Kelly down having moved Kevin over to Ben and Gwen hoping that they could calm the boy.

* * *

Kelly sat on a bench kicking her feet on one side of her was Kevin on the other side Ben. Gwen was on Kevin's other side. They were listening to their parents argue with Plumber Magistrates.

"We're not saying we'll pull the kid out of normal school or their normal lives at all." Max sighed, shaking his head. "What we're saying is that we have an alien on staff that can alter time. The kids will got through a normal day at their normal school and in their normal lives then come to base where they will relive the day and be taught to control their powers."

"That seems like a lot to put on such small children." Frank frowned. "But Gwen does need to learn to control her powers..."

"You can't be serious, Frank." Natalie cried. "You're going to allow this?"

"I believe it's for her own good." Frank sighed, "I'm not happy about it."

Carl and Sandra agreed for Ben as well. Devin had signed up Kevin and Kelly as well.

The classes werent' just for their kids it was for all Plumber kids and kids on Earth that were aliens or had powers it was more than had been thought.

* * *

Kelly looked around at all the kids then ran to her daddy with her arms up.

"UP!" She cried. "UP!"

Devon smiled and knelt down to hug and hold Kelly.

"Daddy can't pick you up right now, honey." Devon told her. "I'm still a little weak from the energy."

"K, daddy." Kelly said, "Too many kids, daddy. I don't like it."

"I'll protect you!" Ben grinned, running over and trying to hug her only to get Kevin's foot to his head knocking him over.

"I'll protect you." Kevin told Kelly "I'm your big brother after all."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she helped Ben to his feet his head was bleeding.

Kelly pulled out her heal card.

 _"HEAL!"_

She held it to Ben's head and he was healed.

"All better." Kelly beamed then went back to huging her daddy.

"Let me see that card please." Gwen said, taking it. She frowned at the card. She looked it over and over front and back. She was upset that their new powers weren't letting her learn the card like she had wanted. "Thanks, I was curious."

Gwen took it back and put it in her inventory tehn once again returned to hugging her daddy.

She stayed like this until class started. She then held Ben's hand as they walked toward's their classroom. Ben was grinning brightly. Kevin was holding Gwen's hand walking behind them but was glaring at Ben.

"Let it go, Kevin." Gwen hissed. "It's cute."

"I wish I'd managed to kill him all those years ago." Kevin muttered. Gwen cocked her eyebrow at him. "Not really I'm just a very protective big brother."

Gwen gave a satisfied nod.

* * *

In the classroom kids were running all over.

"The four of us have to sit together." Gwen told the teachers. "You have to sit us together."

Devon and Max chuckle to themselves.

"Miss. Tennyson, " the teacher started.

"We have to!" Gwen snapped. "If you don't Ben will set you on fire and you don't want to know what Kevin will do if you make Kelly cry by not letting us be around her there being so many kids."

Kevin picked up a firetruck and Ben readied his watch.


End file.
